Speciality for Every Month
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: A Karma x OC Fanfiction Every month I will post a short story featuring Karma Akabane and Wendy Aiko (My OC) and I will also post a special CG on Deviantart every month to so please comment suggestions for every month and also visit my DA acc (WendyAiko0630) for CGs!
1. My Little Reindeer

**A/N: Hi! Decided to make a Karma x Wendy (My OC) series for this! If you enjoyed it and prefer the main story than the sub story then be sure to let me know in the comments! But if you want a Reader x Karma I can make one but I'll post it on DeviantArt since Fanfiction doesn't seem to accept it... Well anyway let's start this shit!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or Karma Akabane or their characters! They belong to Yuusei Matsui! Wendy Aiko belong to me!**

 **Chapter 1: My Little Reindeer**

 **-3rd POV-**

It was a special day for Karma, yes it is Christmas and a Birthday for him, so Wendy had to give him a present, but the way Karma acted made her felt weird...

 **~Flashback~**

 **-Wendy's POV-**

I was with Nagisa's gang in our Ikemen wait, I mean Isogai's cafe thinking about the Christmas Party with Korosensei, but then suddenly Rio mention something to us. "Hey, I though Karma's birthday is also on Christmas as well? Why don't we celebrate your birthday as well?" Rio then gave a big smirk to me which a flinch and I think she told me a "Good Luck" sigh and push me closer to the red head (Although Wendy is a Red head as well! /bricked) I then got nervous and blushes when Nagisa asked me if I was okay, then Karma finally spoke, "Well is okay, I could celebrate my birthday another time. And since I already have what I want~" he said as he puts his hand on to my shoulder, _'Wait...'_ I though as I finally knew what he was saying and my face gone redder that before and collapsed.

 **~End of Flashback~**

 **-3rd POV-**

' _So yes I was dreaming!'_ Wendy though as she woke up in a room unknowingly bigger than hers, but was she dreaming..? Wendy don't know as she carefully walk down the house's stairs. Then she saw the calendar, 12/25 was the date as she though it was the day for the party but before she could react...

"It seems you woke up~" A familiar playful voice echoed through the hallways, "Akabane..." Wendy turn to him as Karma was behind her stalking her the whole time, before Karma could speak again, Wendy started blushing again and walks up to the red head and grab him by the shirt and shouted, "WAIT SO I WAS SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM?!" Karma nodded and smirked at her, "Yep~ You collapsed after that and Rio told me to bring you here~ But who knows you're in your beauty sleep for the whole day~" Karma said with his infamous devil smirk as Wendy pouted at him and turn around while covering her face to hide her shades of red blushes on her. Before even Wendy want to thank him and goes back, Karma him tells her to turn around and shows something on his screen.

"Oh and you are cute when you're sleeping so I had to take a picture for that!", "GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Wendy said as she chased Karma in the whole household up and down just to delete that photo Karma took as Wendy couldn't handle that red head devil. "You damn psycho devil!" Wendy screamed as she chased him but after awhile she ran out of breath and decided to walk into Karma's room and being alone. "Is Wendy-chan scared~" Karma teased but there's no answer in the house as he called, "Wendy-chan?"

 _..._

 _...Sniff..._

 _...sobs..._

There were sobbing sounds in his room as he though he gotten way to far, he frowned to himself before opening the door and found a curled up Wendy in the sheets as Karma walked up to her and patted her by the head, "I'm sorry Wendy-chan... Please forgive me~" Karma said in a teasing tone but he felt something weird on his head as 'click' sound was also heard as Karma turned around to see who, "Jackpot~" Wendy mumbled as she took a photo of Karma in a christmas hat. She had recorded a crying sound and places pillows to look like someone was hiding in it. "Heh... I didn't knew Wendy-chan wanted a Karma Santa for Christmas~" Karma said as he pulled Wendy onto the bed as he pinned her down and wanted to get the phone but she hides it somewhere, "Sorry Karma, no... Mr. Santa-san~ No phone for ya~" Wendy teased him back but Karma gave a big smirk as he said, "So I need to punish the naughty, is that I should do..?" Karma said before nuzzling Wendy and bites her neck and kissing them, giving her a hicky. "I am not going to surrender the phone for you! Wait- Ack!" Wendy can't believe what she saw and gone through. Karma kissing Wendy...

 _1 hits.. 2 hits.. 3 hits..._

Karma started to use Bitch-sensei's kissing technique on Wendy as she started to blush, thinking that the guy has nerves on her before finally broke a kiss with him, leaving a trail of saliva as Wendy collapses. Karma then gets a chance and puts a reindeer headband on her, letting Wendy's head lead on his chest, he took a selfie with her for blackmailing her back.

As Wendy woke up she blushes when Karma was looking at her the whole time, before her vision was clear Karma asked, "You enjoyed my chest a lot eh?" He said as Wendy blushes and rubs her eyes to make her vision clear enough to see herself leaning onto Karma but he was locking Wendy from running away with his warm hands as they were on the sofa then a bed. As Karma took noticed of her behavior, he smirked as he teasingly said, "Oh, is my little reindeer shy~?" Wendy nearly stopped blushing as she gave him and WTH face, "No you idiot!.." Wendy said as she leans into his warm chest. Wendy has to admit that hid chest was nice to lean on to when she was unconscious, "K-Karma...", Wendy mumbled but Karma holds her tighter, "Where's the horrific Wendy-chan~?" He teased as she pouted and blushes again, she can't stop it because of Karma's teasing as she corrected it for him, "Karma-kun...", "I love you~" Karma said it first as Wendy broke into million shades as she looks at him and nods, "I-I love you too... Karma-kun..."

Karma then kisses Wendy again and this time without the hits and all but Wendy had a shrug before then she kisses him back and it melted into a passionate kiss between the two. After those two break, Karma then gently place Wendy down and walks up to the window which he then opens it up and saw Korosensei jotting and taking down the whole scene, "Heh... So you were here after all~" Karma smirked as Korosensei flinched, "Nuyaaaaa!", "Say Wendy we kill him now, then continue our dirty stuff alright~" Karma teases Wendy as she screamed back, "As if! You idiot!" Wendy said as she ran after Korosensei followed by Karma, well it turns out it was a festive Christmas afterall for the love birds~

 **-The End-**

 **A/N: Yay~ I'm done! Lol is a bit short but oh well, my first Karma x someone anyways XD Wew, it was a good ending for both XD I hope you enjoyed it! So if you have suggestions for next chapter or so leave it down in the comments and if you like it make sure to follow me and the story~ So stay tuned!**


	2. New Years!

**A/N: Hi guys guess who's back with more Karma x Wendy fiction~ And since it's New Years, Japanese people will wait until sunrise or so and also go to the temple in the morning and the festival at night, so why not! And be aware that Karma might be a bit OOC so yea...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, Karma Akabane or their characters, they all belong to Yuusei Matsui except Wendy Aiko belongs to me!**

 **1/1- The New Years!**

The New Years is coming as the End Class decided to have a night party at Isogai's work place, even the infamous Korosensei is there with them. Everyone from E Class is having fun eating dinner and playing games and stuffs, and there's been two red heads who have been playing the same game over and over again...

"I'll win for sure! Just you wait Karma!" Wendy exclaimed as Karma smirked, "If you could that is~" Karma teased, some of the people even took out their phones and snap a picture of them while Korosensei writes the scene down as a love novel for the red heads. On the other hand, everyone was having fun until night strikes 11PM as everyone went home, that includes Karma and Wendy who lives in the same neighborhood. "Nee Wendy, wanna come over and play some games again?" Karma asked Wendy as she nodded, "Uh yea, since we have nothing to do later," she said as she walks off into her house as Karma did the same.

 **~Time Skip brought to you by Sleeping lol~**

 **-4AM, 3rd POV-**

The girls from E Class had wore a tight kimono for the shrine as Okajima and the other boys are gossiping on their pervy things again. Wendy had wear something beautiful once, a yellow kimono with stars and pink flower pattern and the red band that is holding onto her kimono, is really rare to the class as all the girls excluding Kayano jumble up in a circle around Wendy as they were flooding questions about it, one namely Rio had a smirk on her face and said, "Well well is it for Karma?" Rio said as Wendy flinched, Wendy did though to dress up well for Karma but not in that romantic way! Of course Wendy started to blush and the girls screeches, "We'll have to really pair Wendy and Karma!" Yada said, "Yea yea! Wendy x Karma!" Okano exclaimed, "So whats the ship name?" Hara asked, "Hmm WenMa?" Kayano added and jumps into the group as Wendy's shades of red got redder, "S-Stop it everyone..!" Wendy slutters but Maehara had motion to everyone to look in front and said, "Hey the sun is rising!" He said as everyone including Korosensei faces the hills as the sun rises, a beautiful scenery then can be seen from afar by the students. "Nee Wendy, do you have a new years resolution?" Meg asked her as she nodded, "Yea! Sort of but..." She paused as she looks at the orange-yellow rising sun before continuing, "I hope everyone will have a great new year and hopefully to kill Korosensei!" Wendy said smiling to Meg as she also gave her a smile. After that, everybody except Korosensei went to the shrine and lining up to make their wishes, "We'll go to another shrine, see ya!" Maehara said as half of the class students walks away from the other half, Wendy, Karma and Terasaka's gang stayed there instead of walking since they're tired.

 **-6AM, Wendy's POV-**

Most of us stayed here at this shrine because we are already near the front and who wants to find another one anyway? It was quite cold so I had to find warmth with I always used Karma's hands for that, but I can't seem to find him anywhere... "Finding someone~" A familiar voice whispered in my ears as I turn around to see the red head boy, "Where have you been?!" I said angrily as Karma smirked, "Just to the toilet darling~", he said as I blushed, 'Damn it why that guy must be so imitating!' I though to myself that, as soon as that I grabbed Karma's hand for warmth. But then he unknowingly puts his hands on my cheeks and starts to play with it, "H-Hey!" I tried to stop him with my strength but of course I can't as he keep teasing me while Terasaka and the gang slightly gave a giggle and then suddenly laughs out loud. When Karma noticed he stopped and kicks Terasaka in the stomach hard, "Don't laugh you damn idiot!" Karma said as he was blushing, Wait...? Karma's blushing! I took my phone and tried to snap a picture, instead I was stopped by him, Karma again as he tickled me with brute force! "W-Waitt! No ahahahahaha! S-Stop that ahahah! W-We'll get caught! Ahahaha!" I laughed so loud that everyone in the shrine would noticed us and the manager even scold us that we're so loud in the morning. After that we're finally at the front, me, Karma, Terasaka and Itona are the first who pray, I threw in the coin, shake the bell and clapped our hands while we pray...

 _"I hope that I would have a good luck this year with everyone and be with Karma forever~"_

I teasingly though as we walked away and wait for the others to finish.

 **-8AM, 3rd POV-**

Everyone then parted their ways and gone back home while Wendy went over to Karma's house after she took a shower. As Wendy arrived, she was waiting at the door when suddenly Karma opens it up and welcomes her in. "You better be ready for the bet I chose today!" Karma said as he was excited as Wendy paled and shakes it off, "N-Nah! I'm hungry! Make something~" Wendy teased Karma's cheek this time with force as she was then pinned onto the wall and get tickled by Karma again, "K-Karma! Wait! S-Stop! Ahahahaha!" Wendy laughed out loud that Karma couldn't handle it as he stopped for them to truce.

 **~Time Skip brought to you by both of them playing a game~ (Sorry for Time skipping! /bricked)**

 **-3PM, Karma's POV-**

After we played 7 hours straight, Wendy needs to go to shower and have lunch while I'm still full. Then suddenly there's a knock on my window and I know who it was but at this time? I opened the window sheets and saw Korosensei holding a sign... "Let's go to the New Year's Festival with the whole E Class and Korosensei!" I then open up the window as Korosensei panically said, "Nuyaaaa! Karma-kun! Can you go to the New Year's festival tonight?! Please!" I sweat dropped and nodded, "Yea sure, I'll pick up Wendy while that~" Korosensei gave a small thank you and dashes off to somebody else's place in his Mach 20 speed... I then walk downstairs to only see nobody as I knew Wendy heard the whole conversation and runs off to her house, why is she so excited anyways~?

 **-5PM, Karma's POV-**

I waited in front of the door of Wendy's house, while thinking my plans for "Toy Hunting", then she suddenly opens the door and she wore the same thing like just now except she loosely tied her hair with a pink ribbon, "H-How do I l-look..?" Wendy said blushing as I giggled, "You look as cute as you're blushing~" I teased her as she blushes even more! Haha, she's fun to play and she's also as cute as ever. Then we walk towards the festival as we went by different people, Isogai-kun catching gold fish for dinner, Okano and Yada happily eating things, then Nagisa and Kayano, I then waved at my particular blue head friend as he turns to wave me back, "Yo Nagisa-kun, having fun?" I asked as he slightly nodded, "Yea, I guess..." Looks like Nagisa is not really in the mood. But then I noticed Wendy had been look at the same stall as ever...

 _Bingo~_

I though as I walk towards that stall and played 20 Times, yes it's 250 Yen a play and I played 20 times and I only get Wendy's item that she was staring and some plushies, then a pursue the seller with, of course, Maths~ "I spend five thousand yen and never got any better than fifth place, going by the number of strings and prizes left and the probability of never getting fourth-place or above is..." I then show my math results with my infamous devil smirk at the man, "Oh Wow~ _0.05 percent!_ Are _Any_ of these strings a winner~? I ought to get a police officer over here to check~" I teasingly said as the stall guy look at my note book in disbelieve and flinch in terror. "You can have your money back- J-Just keep your mouth shut kid!" The stall guy said as he is waving around that money in front of me, but I'm not here for that, "Oh, no no no. I didn't spend five thousand yen to get my money back, I want the game console you have there~" I said excitedly and waited for the stall guy to give me that prize reward~

 **-7:30PM, Wendy's POV-**

"Karma sure is persistent..." Nagisa said as Sugino agreed, and look around to see they we're mentioning Karma at that stall that has that big cat plushies, then as he came back, I turn around as I didn't see anything when suddenly there was something soft on my head and a doll was place over my chest, "I noticed you liked the cat plushies, so I got some to save some money, for the game console I pursued for it~" Karma said as he holds up the box of PSS4 (Okay not to get flagged lol) happily as I sweat dropped. But then the plushies he gave me are all so CUTE! "Do you need to do that..?" I asked as he followed me to a candy apple store, "Hehe~ Why not?" He said as we ordered a candy apple and shared together. After awhile the fireworks came into the dark sky's vision as it was beautiful and colorful at the same time, and at that time... We accidentally kissed when we're taking the last bite as I blushed! Oh no! I can't stop as a million shades of redness was already on my face as Karma lightly blushes but then smirked at me, "You taste sweet Wendy~ Say gimme more later," Karma said as I pouted and stick a tongue out playfully, "No way~ As a punishment of tickling me the whole time!" I said then ran away as Karma follows and ended up having fun with the whole classmates. But a little I know something that Korosensei had been jotting down something while we are here! Before I knew I was going to chase Korosensei as well, I ended up sleeping in Karma's bedroom again...

 **The End~**

 **A/N: This was awfully long lol, I incorporated the summer festival scene of it and into a new years scene! XD Well I hope you enjoyed it! If you do leave a comment and tell me about it, follow and favorite it if you want to get the latest story! Until then!**


	3. Birthday Gift

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me QvQ if anyone of you will remember it lol, well ofc there will be a special fic for this! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, Karma Akabane or their characters, they all belong to Yuusei Matsui except Wendy Aiko belongs to me!**

 **1/17- Birthday Gift**

 **-3rd POV-**

It was Tuesday morning as students from 3-E gathered into the classroom for their usual schooling session, a little they don't know it was Wendy's birthday! Most of her friends had bought her a gift before hand and was going to give her a bit of a surprise later on recess, while that the yellow octopus had gave a plan to Wendy's crush, Karma awhile ago...

 **~Flashback~**

Before school starts, Korosensei found Karma beating up delinquents again as he sweat dropped, Korosensei then approach Karma as he turned around asking whats the chase. Korosensei then explained the juicy details to Karma as he gave smirked, nodding in the end and gave Korosensei a book of sweets voucher as an exchange for the information and he flew off, leaving Karma a bit shy about this.

 **~End of Flashback~**

After the first half of school, her friends had gave her presents one by one, especially Maehara who gave her a box of chocolates with full of hearts on it as Wendy sweat dropped. "Happy birthday Wendy!" A voice suddenly rung up beside her as she looked who was it, "Thanks Nagisa-kun," Wendy said as Nagisa gave her a present, which Kayano was a bit jealous about it as Wendy giggled. "Better give Kayano-chan a _good_ present this year hehe~" Wendy whispered as Nagisa's face was flustered by that. Then comes her best friend Rio-chan as her handed out her present with Meg as Wendy thanked them both. Lastly is a guy that no one would expected at all... "Terasaka-kun..?" Wendy looked up to him as he gave her a note, he's typically blushing as he walks out of the classroom. Wendy being the curious one opened the note as she reads it,

 _'Meet me now behind the school before it recess is over!'_

Wendy sighed as she faked excused herself to the bathroom as she went to find Terasaka behind the school. When she reaches there, she was forcefully pinned onto the wall as she slightly yelped, as Terasaka is blushing madly. "May I ask you what the hell are you doing?!" Wendy asked as Terasaka kept quiet, until he's going to kiss Wendy in the lips as Wendy closed her eyes and though,

 _"No... This is not happening is it?! Not Terasaka-ku-"_

"Hey scumbag!"

Suddenly a big thud sound was made as Wendy opened her eyes, revealing Karma who knocked Terasaka down unconscious already, "K-K-Karma-kun!" Wendy stuttered as Karma smirked, he then reveals his bag and Wendy's with her present as she wondered, "We're going home for today okay? I asked Korosensei for permission already~" He said as Wendy shakes her head, knowing skipping class is wrong but then Karma pulled Wendy as suddenly her eyes was blindfolded as darkness took over her. "Wait?! Karma-kun! What are you- _KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Suddenly she was lifted up the air by something slimy as they took off in mach 20, which Wendy would suspected it was Korosensei's doing. "Korosensei! Where the hell are you taking us?!" Wendy yelled as she heard Karma giggle beside her, "Don't worry, he's bringing us to my house in a flash so just you wait~" Karma said as he gave out a soft breath beside Wendy's ears as she blushed, don't know whats going on.

After a long wait they're already at Karma's house as Wendy was immediately placed one the couch as she took her blindfold off, which something light as appearing as she heard a confetti. "Happy Birthday Wendy-chan~" Karma-kun said as he blew up the confetti as Wendy got startled a bit as she looked at the chocolate cake that was on the table with a 'Happy Birthday Wendy!' On the cake as Wendy started to tear up, "K-Karma-kun! Arigatou!" Wendy said as she hugged him unknowingly as Karma blushed. He then took the chance to do his plan, "Hey Wendy-chan, close your eyes and count until 3, then I'll show you my gift alright~?" Karma said as Wendy nodded. She then closed her eyes and didn't even peak as her heart was racing, who knows what Karma would give her next? She then started to count...

"1..."

"2..."

"3..-!"

Wendy then felt her lips was pressed against another one as she opened her eyes revealing Karma kissing her, she then was treated with Bitch-sensei's french kiss technique as Wendy was blushing as red as Karma's hair as she was pulled closer and the counting starts...

 **(Tiny bit of lime ahead)**

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

Wendy struggled at first but know what he was doing and started to relax.

 _25..._

 _26..._

 _27..._

 _28..._

 _29..._

Karma holds Wendy tightly as it was soothing to do it with Wendy.

 _40..._

 _41..._

 _42..._

 _43..._

 _44..._

The atmosphere is getting a bit hot as Wendy was still standing.

 _65..._

 _66..._

 _67..._

 _68..._

 _69..._

Karma then gave a smirk to Wendy as she was still strong, but Karma started to his even rough this time...

 _81..._

 _82..._

 _83.._

 _84..._

 _85..._

It was 5 minutes in as Wendy was still standing but her legs was shaking as much as possible as she was going get defeated.

 _91..._

 _92..._

 _93..._

 _94..._

 _95..._

Karma grips Wendy into a tight hug as it was almost the end as Wendy collapsed in his last kiss which was the...

"100 hits huh? Not bad for a girl to take that much~" Karma teased as Wendy was catching her breath, how can a red head devil have to much stamina to kiss her to 100 hits? Wendy though as Karma kissed Wendy again but just a peck on the lips as Karma smirked.

 _ **"Happy Birthday, Wendy-chan~"**_

 **A/N: YAYYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (^ q ^) LOL I was rushing for this so is quite short, sorry for that! Lol it's already a week as well... (It's 17th Jan if you read the chapter name) Pass my birthday, oh well... And yea! A birthday gift for Wendy by Karma-kun! Ohhh I wished everyone could feel that weak and heat feeling lol XD so requests or anything will be accepted if you comment down your suggestions! And the CG will post tomorrow or today maybe in DA so... Until then! Jaa nee XD**


End file.
